


Five Times Tara Thought Buffy Was Breathtaking

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for slayeriing on Tumblr. Based on a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tara Thought Buffy Was Breathtaking

The first time Tara met Buffy, she was absolutely in awe of her. Willow’s stories about her had contributed to that, but meeting said person in the flesh? It was a different matter altogether. The way the other’s entire aura seemingly portrayed the kind of strength that she’d had relayed to her, the way her voice only added to that in so many ways. And then…it became clear that this wasn’t Buffy she was looking at. The aura had been the key to that, and only finding out later that it was truly Faith within the other’s body made the thoughts she’d kept to herself all the more awkward.

Even still, she couldn’t deny that there was indeed something about Buffy that made her special, in all so many ways.

* * *

 Actually meeting Buffy, rather than Faith in the former’s body, made those thoughts all the more real. The nervousness she’d had prior was still there, seemingly intensified by knowing this was the real person, rather than an impostor. The conversation was short and awkward, with nothing more than a few stuttered sentences from herself. Stolen glances quickly became the norm as she looked up at the Slayer every chance that presented itself. Despite the doubts she’d cast on her earlier thoughts, it was clear that they were still entirely true of Buffy. What they meant, she could only guess at.

* * *

Talking with Buffy had taken on a whole new meaning, considering the information Willow had divulged. The two of them were out fully now, their relationship no longer a secret spoken behind closed doors. At first, it had made things a little more awkward than they’d all grown used to, but slowly, things began to return to normal. That included her conversations with Buffy. She’d grown better at talking to the Slayer, shown by how her stutter had begun to decrease its appearances more and more. Even still, it was clear the two had little to talk about in regards to anything outside of slaying. That didn’t stop her from fueling thoughts of just how radiant the other woman looked in just the right amount of light.

* * *

 Tara would never know just how she could tell Buffy the degree to which she appreciated the other standing up for her in front of her family. She’d been all too sure that the others, excepting possibly Willow, would have been all too happy to throw her to the wolves. Instead, it had been the exact opposite that had happened. One night, watching Dawn while Willow had returned to Giles’ apartment to find a book, she looked up to see Buffy just coming in from a patrol. Even despite the exhausted expression Tara was sure she was interpreting right, she couldn’t help but bite her tongue, forcing her gaze to look away, rather than continue to stare at the other woman. Mind racing, she quickly turned the conversation towards Dawn, fumbling with an empty glass in front of her.

* * *

 Even despite the obnoxious uniform Double-Meat Palace forced on their workers, Tara couldn’t help but feel that there was something about it that made Buffy look cute. She kept the thoughts to herself, of course. Given the way the Slayer seemed to think working at the place was a death sentence, she doubted hearing something on the contrary was a good idea. Even still, walking in on the other woman when she was changing out of her uniform? It made her freeze for a brief moment, eyes moving over every inch of bare skin as they could see. Did Buffy know she was there? She hoped not, given the way her entire body felt entirely… _ **aroused**_ seeing the other’s bare back. Muttering a small apology, she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her, before taking a few deep breaths.

* * *

 Every little kiss now had made every thought Tara had kept hidden away in her mind seem all the more real. Walking with the Slayer, hand in hand through the otherwise empty graveyard, however, could bring nothing but a bright smile to her lips. They’d been together well over a month now, showing in just how open the two of them had become with their relationship. Looking over at her girlfriend, she could feel said smile grow a little larger, the moonlight illuminating part of Buffy’s features ever so slightly.

“You really are beautiful…” She said, the words having so much more meaning behind them than she could ever possibly explain.


End file.
